in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Ring Chase
Story Written by: Redfork2000 and Chilly Bean BAM! Plot Opposite Blast and his gang learn about the Winter Ring, and realizing its powers, decide to kidnap Richard to seize the ring for themselves. Will Richard's friends be able to stop these villains before they use the Winter Ring for evil purposes? Cast *Richard *Kernely *Blovy *Pealy *Torchy *Jay *Corolla *The Sprout Squad *Opposite Blast *Electra *Scorch *Blade Story It's a cloudy morning in Echo Creek. Richard and co. are eating at Emilio's Pizza. *'Richard:' I gotta say, this day is gonna turn out great! *'Torchy:' It will, hopefully. *'Richard:' Wait, why "hopefully"? *'Torchy:' Echo Creek is frequently targeted by villains, similar to that city named Gotham. *'Kernely:' Corolla, have anything planned? *'Corolla:' I feel like getting a new sidekick. *'Kernely:' Whoa, cool! *'Jay:' Neat. *'Pealy:' Wish I had one too... *'Richard:' I agree. But I'm pretty powerful by myself, so...Actually, I could still get one. *'Kernely:' Say, Rick, should we go on a stroll? *'Richard:' When we're done with our food. *'Kernely:' Okay. The gang continues eating. After they're done, they leave Emilio's Pizza. *'Richard:' I think we should go to...Stop & Slurp. Oh, and the mall. *'Torchy:' 'Kay. First stop: Stop & Slurp. The gang starts heading towards Stop & Slurp. *'Richard:' There's no villains around us... *'Torchy:' Yeah. But wait, have you looked up? Richard looks up. There's nothing there. *'Richard:' *looks back to Torchy* Didn't see anything. *'Torchy:' Oh, okay then. *'Corolla:' I haven't really went shopping, so I'm excited! *'Richard:' It may not be as exciting as you think, Corolla. *'Corolla:' Whoa, whoops! The gang continues walking towards Stop & Slurp. Meanwhile, Opposite Blast, Electra, Scorch and Blade are in a nearby bush, spying on Richard and the others without them knowing. * Opposite Blast: '''Electra, why did you bring us here? * '''Electra: '''Don't you see? * '''Opposite Blast: '''All I see is a bunch of idiots. Why aren't we going after Blast? * '''Electra: '''Look, Richard has something that could help us with that. The Winter Ring. * '''Blade: '''What's that? * '''Electra: '''I read about it in a book. It's a powerful object that grants powerful ice abilities. If we get our hands on it, we could gain those ice powers and use them against the gang. * '''Blade: '''So, how are we going to get it? * '''Electra: '''Easy. All we have to do is kidnap that wintermelon, and we'll have the Winter Ring. Piece of cake. * '''Opposite Blast: '''Are you sure? * '''Electra: '''Of course I am! Without Red Fork, Ace or anyone powerful around, he'll be an easy target. * '''Opposite Blast: Ok, I'll trust you. But if this doesn't work, you'll be cleaning the base for six months. Got that? * Electra: 'Deal. Now let's move along. This is going to be too easy. ''Opposite Blast and his gang follow Richard and his friends while using a bush as camouflage. Richard and his friends don't notice the villains following them. *'''Corolla: Looks like we're getting closer by now. *'Richard:' Yep. *'Kernely:' If any danger lurks around, we'll hold that off. *'Pealy:' Of course. *'Richard:' Plus, I'm arguably the most powerful of us seven. *'Torchy:' Pretty much. Opposite Blast and his gang continue to follow Richard and his friends without them noticing, until finally, they all arrive at Stop & Slurp. *'Richard:' Aaand we're here. *'Corolla:' Yep. *'Kernely:' So, let's go inside. *'Richard:' Okay then. Richard and his friends enter the shop, while Opposite Blast and his gang wait outside. * Opposite Blast: 'Ok guys, here's the plan. We'll wait out here, hiding. Then, when Richard and his friends come out of that shop, we'll ambush them and kidnap Richard. Got it? * '''Electra: '''Got it. * '''Blade: '''Sounds good to me. * '''Scorch: '''Fire! * '''Electra: '''Seriously, can't you say anything else? * '''Scorch: '''Fire? ''In Stop & Slurp... *'''Richard: This is gonna be a great day. *'Corolla:' Yep. I'm going shopping right now! *'Kernely:' Yeah, and Jacqueline could be out there, but I'm not sure. *'Richard:' No need to worry, Kernely! I haven't seen her lately, so... *'Kernely:' Okay then. The gang continues shopping. Once they get everything they need, they exit. When they come out of the shop, Opposite Blast, Electra, Scorch and Blade pop out of the bushes, and attack the group of friends by surprise. * Opposite Blast: 'You never saw us coming, did you? ''Before Richard and friends have any time to react, Electra takes out Kernely and Blovy with some electric blasts, Scorch burns Corolla and Pealy with his fire blasts, Blade hits Corolla and Jay with cutting blades, and Opposite Blast delivers a powerful punch on Richard, leaving him weak. * 'Electra: '''I told you this would be easy. * '''Opposite Blast: '''Now you're coming with us, Richard. *'Richard: Wait, what are you doing? *'Opposite Blast: '''Isn't it obvious? We're kidnapping you! ''Opposite Blast grabs Richard and flies away with him, while Electra, Scorch and Blade finish off Richard's friends, to prevent them from doing anything to save Richard. * Electra: 'See you later, losers! ''Electra, Scorch and Blade follow after Opposite Blast, while Richard's friends, severely injured, watch as the villains take Richard away. *'''Kernely: Aw, come on, not again... *'Corolla:' Who were those intruders...?! *'Torchy:' *now with a scar on his right eye* Opposite Blast, Electra, Scorch, and Blade. *'Corolla:' Oh. Thanks. Besides, we gotta save Richard, but how are we gonna do so if we're injured? *'Kernely:' Hospital time... Cut to Richard's friends at the hospital. *'Blovy:' Now that was unexpected. I thought that we'd have a good time. *'Torchy:' Yeah, me too. But it kinda backfired. *'Corolla:' But don't worry - once we recover, we'll take on those four brats! *'Kernely:' That's right! Oh, and Torchy, tell this to the...what was that group called again?...Oh yeah, the Sprout Squad. *'Torchy:' Got it. *'Corolla:' Who's the Sprout Squad? Never heard of them before. *'Kernely:' It's basically a team of four plants - Wendy, Pepper, Apple John, and Sharp. *'Corolla:' Oh, okay. The gang continues "hanging out". Meanwhile, in Opposite Blast's base, Richard is seen trapped in a cage, while Electra has the Winter Ring. * Electra: 'Ok, I think I finished analyzing it. We can now proceed to use it to give us more power! * '''Opposite Blast: '''Good. Now get working on that. I'm getting bored. *'Richard: Ugh... *'Electra: '''Ok, here goes nothing! ''Electra puts the Winter Ring inside a machine, and the entire machine begins to glow. * Blade: 'Wow, that looks amazing! * '''Electra: '''Ok, each of us will use a collar. These collars will connect us with the machine, and allow the Winter Ring to give power to all four of us at the same time. Got it? * '''Opposite Blast: '''Got it. *''grabs a collar* * 'Blade: '''Yes, Electra! *''grabs a collar* * 'Scorch: '''Fire! *''grabs a collar* * 'Electra: '''Well, here we go. *''grabs a collar* When all four villains put on their collars, they start glowing. *'''Richard: (Now this is really bad! I hope my friends come to the rescue.) Meanwhile, Torchy is flying high in the sky, searching for the Sprout Squad's home. *'Torchy:' Where was it again...? Oh, hold on. Torchy continues flying. After a few minutes, he finds the Sprout Squad's home. *'Torchy:' Aha! Torchy swoops down onto the ground. He then walks up to the door and knocks on it. No one answers. *'Torchy:' That's strange. I thought they would be here. Suddenly... * ???: 'BOO!!! *'Torchy: YIKES! Oh, wait, it's you. Pepper. W-Where's the rest of the Sprout Squad? I need to talk to them. *'Pepper: '''Oh, them? They're inside. I told them I'd see who was at the door. And I sure am glad I did! *''laughs*¨''That was priceless! *'Torchy:' Oh. Okay. *'Pepper: Let's go inside. *''opens the door*'' Torchy and Pepper head inside. There, they see Wendy, Sharp and Apple John on the couch, watching TV. *'''Torchy: Oh, hey guys! *'Apple John: '''Hi! *'Wendy: Hi! Nice to see you again! *'Sharp: '''What brings you here? *'Torchy: What brings me here? Oh, I'll tell you. You see, we were just going to Stop & Slurp. It felt like a good time at first. But when we exited, Opposite Blast and his team attacked us and kidnapped Richard! Oh, and Kernely told me to go here. *'Sharp: '''Opposite Blast and his team? *'Wendy: Who are those guys? *'''Torchy: Well, they're a team of four superpowered villains: other than Opposite Blast, there's Electra, Scorch, and Blade. *'Pepper: '''So, those guys kidnapped Richard? *'Torchy:' Yep. *'Apple John: Well, that's no good. *'''Torchy: We should head towards them and see what they're- wait. I think it's because of the Winter Ring. *'Wendy: '''Really? *'Sharp: What makes you think so? *'''Torchy: Well, the Winter Ring is a powerful object that grants ice powers. It could also be bait to other villains that want to use it, which means Richard getting kidnapped more easily. *'Wendy: '''If that's the case, we should go to save him. *'Apple John: Do you know where these villains might have taken him? *'''Torchy: I think they have a base or something... I'm not sure, though. *'Wendy: '''Why don't we go with the rest of your friends? We can make a plan with them to save Richard. *'Torchy:' That's what I was planning to. Anyways, let's go save Rick! *'Pepper: Let's go! Torchy takes the Sprout Squad to the rest of the team. Meanwhile... *'''Kernely: Say, when's Torchy coming around? *'Corolla:' I dunno. *'Blovy:' Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry, but I don't know. *'Kernely:' Okay... Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Stories by Redfork2000